User blog:JayForerunner/Uprising Series: Endgame
Commander Jay Forerunner found himself in the Konn-Nervos Spaceport, twirling his powered-down Lightsaber. He always needed to fidget, helped drain some excess energy. While waiting for those alleged contacts to get back to him about the new base, he took the time to contact his friend in the Rebel Squadrons with fairly old-fashioned communication technology, specifically old enough to prevent random passer-bys from catching both sides of the conversation (basically the equivalent of a land-line). "I understand you're busy on the other side of the galaxy...I know that, but I'm needed here, and I can't phase through time and space...I also forgot to mention some have started hating my guts, so...Look, if anyone asks, I've gone on-leave. OK? Ok...Well, if push comes to shove, just be honest. Tell them where I am, and urge them to come help me. Okay? Thanks. Bye." A cargo ship arrived, looking much like the triton-shaped starship used for ferrying him from mission to mission. It landed, dropped the hatch, and down came Piquut. Jay crossed his arms and tried to look cool by leaning against the ship's forth wall. "Piquut?! Aren't you supposed to be in a cage by now?" "Very funny." "I wasn't being funny," even though Jay couldn't help but at least chuckle. He wasn't trying to be funny, it just happened to be a funny fact. Or maybe it was the friendly banter that sparked a human reaction from an otherwise calculated mindset. Jay was used to taking missions solo, not having anyone to count on but himself. So it was always a treat to engage in social interactions. After saddling up on the humble cargo ship sponsored by the Trade League, Jay gave a thumbs up and flaunted, "Just another day at the assembly line." The hatch closed, and he was off to tackle the same lot of sentry bots and Stormtroopers. Along the ride, Jay bumped into Tam Bastion. The first thing Jay heard was a groan and Tam muttering, "Blast it!" "What's wrong?" Jay showed sincere concern on his face. "We have *NO* idea where to set up our base! It's been confounding me for *months!*" Tam sighed and explained, "And that's why we kept you waiting for so long. Jay, I'm sorry." Jay quietly snarled, sat down next to Tam, and put a hand on his shoulder. Jay reassured, "Don't worry. I can carve out just about any hole in the ground, and we can call *that* our base!" Tam burst with a loud "HA!" "You're confident," Tam added. "The Rebellion could use more of that. Just don't bite off more than you can chew." Jay rebuttled, "Hey, I handled two droids of death, didn't I? Both PPK *AND* The Security Super-Shield Droid, remember? Neither of them held up. I'll be *fine!*" "Yeah," Tam argued, "But it's that the eyes of the Empire are no less thorough than all 5 of our associations combined. It took all the forces we could unify just to stand a fighting chance. Finding a place discrete - " "Is not applicable. I am sick of people crawling away to hide. Clubbing Bragh with a fully-powered Lightsaber was a good first-strike, and also a good point-of-no-return. I want to *REALLY* kick Adlehard in the gonads!" Jay chuckled and finished, "Let's see how hard his adles will be when *I'm* done with him." Tam looked up at Jay and said, "Huh. Knowing you, you'd literally kick him in the gonads." "Exactly." They landed, and as soon as Jay waltzed down the landing ramp, he slowly glazed his eyes up, in dramatic slow motion. He was greeted by an Imperial [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gamma-class_ATR-6_assault_transport Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transport]! The ship's cannons concentrated their aim squarely on his jaw. Gaping from surprise and awe, Jay muttered, "I take it back. They really *do* know how to escalate." How will Jay and Tam fare off against a giant'' ''GAMMA-CLASS ATR-6 ASSAULT TRANSPORT?! Find out NEXT TIME, on Star Wars: Uprising Forerunner PART 2! The guns from the Assault Transport promptly light up, raining down giant green bolts of explosive doom! Jay takes but a split-second to whip through a swath of ground from Force Charge. He’ll have to thank that creepy Witch lady for teaching him how to move with such speed. The crackling sound of his saber going *Ku-KOOSH* cleared him of the blast caused from the transport, but the ship he rode in on was hit and damaged. A boom and fireball plumed up, having directly hit the hull. Sliding in dramatic hero pose to a stop, he redirected his momentum to a complete 180, used Force Leap to jump well up high and slice into the belly of the transport. The transport’s shielded hull bounced him hard down onto the concrete, smacking his bum on the ground. Thankfully, he was packing grenades, specifically Disruption Grenades. The same Disruption Grenade that even enabled him to find a Lightsaber in this Force-forsaken sector was the key to carving a hole into the belly of the beast. And so, Jay put his plan into action. He chucked the grenade while mid-leap, and followed-through with his Lightsaber. As a trophy from previous battles and heroic adventures, he looted the Ultimate Hook-shot Grappling Gun of Permanent Stunning from the infernal PPK droid. He used that exact same grapple to keep himself hitched onto the underside long enough to carve the hole he needed to enter. As he deployed the grappling gun, he remarked, “This is for putting me through PPK, you bastards!” He carved through the ship’s hull, and a few seconds before the shields could reinitialize, he popped his head up to the sight of a half dozen Purge Troopers. Without hesitation, Jay sprang out his Rocket Launcher, aimed it at the ship’s reactor, and he said, “You’ve just been Kabammed.” He fired the rocket, disengaged the grappling hook, and as he braced for the fall, he was completely blown aback from the entire ship going nova! No exaggeration, the fireball and the shockwave were so extreme, it created a tiny mushroom cloud and left him deaf for a whole minute. The wreckage from the Gamma-Class ATR-6 Assault Transport rained down upon his last position, abandoned by another swift use of Force Charge. Jay *Ku-KOOSH*’ed to his transport, yelling out, “TAM!” “T-AAAA-AM!” Jay forced the hatch open, though the ship had enough power to do half the work for him. Smoke was pouring out from the hole in the ship’s ceiling, and alarms were ringing inside. This did show that at least the ship wasn’t absolutely wrecked. Jay heard some coughing and groaning from further inside, past the thick of the billowing smoke cloud. Jay shoved through and swam across the smoke, calling out for Tam while stumbling and feeling his way. Jay eventually got an answer. “Down here!” “Tam! Are you all right?” He coughed and answered in strained voice, “Nothing a vat of bacta can’t fix.” As Jay helped get Tam to safety, he noticed the smoke was clearing. With a fire extinguisher came in Piquut, gallivanting in to help clean up the mess. “So,” Jay asked, “How’s the ship?” “Good enough to help Tam,” Piquut answered plainly, “but not enough to fly by itself.” “All right,” Jay groused, “Primary objective: Secure the Electrum Cache. Secondary Objective: Secure some form of transportation.” And so, Jay stormed off the ship towards the linear route of pathways and winding streets to resume his mission proper. What will await Jay later on? Will he find the Electrum AND a working ride? Find out NEXT TIME, on Star Wars: Uprising Forerunner! Category:Blog posts